Phenomenon Sacrifice
by flaming witch of fire
Summary: She saved him almost at the cost of her own life. He had to make it up to her after this war and during the war by staying alive.
1. The Noble Sacrifice

Phenomenon Sacrifice

A/N- Yes, I know a new story again. But this one came to me when I founded out that my favorite character Neji is killed. Neji Hyuuga is killed in 614 of the manga, but I don't want to believe it at all. So I'm making him alive again in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, then NEJI WOULD NOT DIE!

Summary: She saved him almost at the cost of her own life. He had to make it up to her after this war and during the war by staying alive.

Chapter One: The Noble Sacrifice

Sakura stood up after dodging some of that attack as she looked around to see many ninja's dying or wounded. She raced over to the closest one as she started to heal him. She could see that two of the wood spear had hit him, one in his left arm and one is his stomach. She cursed as she continued to heal him as she seen other medic-nin's going to heal the comrades.

"Medic!" Her eyes looked up to see Naruto pacing away from her yelling as her eyes trailed over Naruto to see nothing wrong with him but looked to the others. The one person she seen was Hyuuga Neji. She jumped up after she ordered a medic-nin to take over on this wounded ninja.

Sakura raced over and noticed he had two wood spears in his back. Her eyes narrowed as she touched his back, healing some of the wound as she pulled out one of the wooden spears, Sakura could hear him grunting in pain as she got it out. She healed one of the wounds as she placed her ear onto the newly healed area as she heard…. Nothing.

His heart had stopped; Sakura used her super strength and pulled out the second one as she laid him down. First she healed his wound again as she placed her hands over his heart, pumping down and then giving him some air. She did this for a few seconds, until she used her chakra to simulate his heart to beep again.

"Hyuuga…" she growled as she used more chakra as she slowly looked up at Naruto. She could see his eyes turning red." Naruto! Don't give into this pain. That's what he wants you to do." She yelled at him.

Naruto looked at her and snapped out of it as he gave her a small smile and glared at Obito Uchiha for doing all this pain.

"I will defeat you!" He yelled as he started to attack him. Sakura could do nothing to stop him as she forced on Neji. She was getting tired and she tried a different way to get him to breathe again. She was mentally courting up to five minutes as he could and might be mentally handicap if she did get him back after those five minutes.

Then she remember what Chiyo-sama was unwarily had showed her, she breathed in and out as one hand went into her side bag and took out a soldier pill. She ate it while she felt her chakra being renewed. She hated when she had to use one but she would make it useful.

She could hear Hinata crying while she glanced at Hiashi Hyuuga, his face was stoic no more. His eyes showed pain and agony, she could see tears slowly forming and was going to fall. She looked at Neji again, as she placed her hand over his heart.

"You better… thank me after this…" She whispered to herself. She pumped her blue chakra into his system quickly as she could see Kankuro making his way around making sure that everyone was going to be okay. He looked up to see blue chakra… Sakura could see out of one eye, he recognized it.

"Sakura-san…." His voice carried towards Tenten and Lee who were near them. They didn't know their teammate had fallen. They meet up with Kankuro's sight and gasp. Tenten cried out," Neji! "That was when she notice the blue chakra as she search her mind when did she see it before… that old lady from Suna." Sakura!"

She could hear Lee yelling her name too. Sakura kept on giving him her chakra, she could tell that she was getting weaker by the moment; she shook her head as she pushed more chakra into him.

"Haruno-san…" She heard Hiashi saying, but her mind and energy was going to save Neji Hyuuga, even at her own life.

He was so strong, too powerful of a shinobi and plus he was still needed. He needed to help Naruto and the alliance. She knew that she was also needed but, they was many medic-nin's around still, so she knew it was would be okay.

Her eyes closed a bit as she felt his heart starting again as she poured more into him. She soon felt hands trying to move hers but it was no used, she fainted on top of Neji chest as she pumped different chakra into him green chakra healing anything that was wrong with him.

Sakura soon felt she was floating in middle air with clouds all around her, as she seen white eyes looking at her.

"_Haruno-san?" _

"_Neji Hyuuga, wake up. Naruto needs you." _

With that she pumped the last chakra within her body into his, but felt someone holding on her hands.

Neji felt his life dying away, slowly his felt fine. His creamy white eyes opened to see his teammates, cousin, and uncle all looking at him. He heard Lee uttered," Welcome back."

He looked at him and remembers" Haruno's last words." He looked to the side to see her deathly pale.

"What happened?" He asked as his mind was thinking what happened.

Hinata looked up and grimly told him," After you got hit, Naruto called for a medic-nin, Sakura-san came and started to heal you, after she removed the wood spear and healed the first wound. Your heart stop and you were dead. Sakura-san didn't give up on you as she continued to heal you enough after your dead."

Kankuro stepped in," I made sure that everyone was okay, but I noticed blue chakra around Sakura-sans hands..."

Neji creamy white eyes widen as he remember the mission to Suna and that elder lady by named Chiyo and her jutsu. His eyes went to Lee's and Tenten, they looks had confirmed it.

"Sakura." Shizune called as she got to them. She took Sakura from Kankuro and started to do her job as she sighed loudly after a few moments. "She still alive."

Kankuro eyes widen at this as stuttered out," But that's impossible… she used the forbidden jutsu that the puppeteer group made."

Hiashi looked at the young kunoichi that saved his nephew and felt relief that his was alive but he walked up to him.

"Neji.."

Neji looked at his uncle to find his face was lace with worry and concern, he tried standing up but his muscles wouldn't work. Lee gave him his arm as he used it to stand up. His uncle grabbed him and forced him into a hug.

"Don't you even do that again." He uttered weakly at him.

During this Naruto and many other were still fighting the enemy as Hinata looked at Sakura and stood up. "Naruto needs us…"

Neji snapped out and looked at his cousin and nodded his head.

"Let's go Hinata, Uncle." He ordered, and then he looked back at Haruno. "Lee, Tenten help Shizune get Haruno to safety."

With that, he left with Hinata and his uncle racing towards Naruto. He would help Naruto as Haruno gave him life again. This time, he would be okay. He could feel his chakra merging with hers, making him stronger. He also needed to survive and say thank you as well.

He wanted to know more why she saved him at the cost of her life even if she did survive.

A/N- Okay, this might be more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Okay the deal is when Sakura healed his wounds before and then used Chiyo technique. She knew the manics of it and she knew it would take her life, it was when she felt his heart beeping again, she switch to her green healing chakra. It saved her from drying for real.

Next time on this story. Be well![ From Demolition Man Movie]


	2. Conversations with the Dead

Phenomenon Sacrifice

A/N- Welcome back to the second chapter to this story. Thanks for the reviews and all.

Chapter Two: Conversations with the Dead

After she talked to Neji Hyuuga, she floated in and out of time space. She looked around to see many people of the war walking towards the clouds but she was just floating not walking. She stopped and wondered why as she looked more around.

She didn't see Neji Hyuuga anywhere within that long line, as she knew she had brought him back to life. Sakura saw white with silver lining clouds. She smiled at peace, she hated war and all. She wondered if her friends were fine. She didn't see them here slowly a tear fell down from her eye.

She made her way towards the line when she looked to see someone coming towards her. She gasped as she noticed it was Chiyo-sama but she knew that her body was brought back to life with Orochimaru's technique.

"Sakura." Chiyo uttered as she stopped in front of Sakura. Chiyo looked over the girl that helped her see her grandson and to defeat him. She could tell she had gotten stronger too. She was proud of her young friend.

"Chiyo-sama…"

Chiyo understood where the young kunoichi was coming from, seen she had been sealed while she started," Someone had sealed me, thus letting my soul go back to the land of the dead. But I'm surprised when I glance in on the last fight. Sakura, you used my technique even thou you seen it twice. Once when I healed you and the second was when I brought Gaara-sama back. You even knew it would take your life. Why?"

Sakura smiled sadly," Neji was truly needed on this war and his skills, while mine were needed too. I decision it was Neji's life was important in this war and his skills would maybe turn the tide."

Chiyo nodded her head at this as she thought what to say," That was unselfish of you, Sakura. Before you go away, please stay silent as this old women tell you something." She uttered with a smile.

Sakura was confused then she looked back at the line…" Why am I up here?"

"You can't figure that out," Chiyo muttered with a laughed. "Oh Sakura… you'll find out soon."

Sakura looked still confused but shook it off. Chiyo smiled at her and stated," I want to you to have my first and second puppet named Soren and Sora. They are in need to some work but I like to pass on my puppeteer skills to someone like you."

"But I'm dead. Chiyo-sama, I can't be…" She whispered.

"Sakura, tell me what happened?" Chiyo asked as she looked Sakura.

Sakura nodded her head as she float to a cloud and sat down.

"It started when we found out that Madara Uchiha isn't Madara. He was a Uchiha at all. His real name was Obito Uchiha. Something had happened to him and many thought he was dead but he was alive somehow. Anyways… he summoned the ten tail demon as it shot out many wood type spears." Sakura took a big breath in.

"Well I dodge it, some ninja's weren't lucky; I started to heal one ninja near me, when Naruto called out. I looked to see him fine, but the one that needed me was Neji Hyuuga. He was dying when I got to him, but I healed one of the wounds he had, when his heart stopped." Sakura stopped and then breathed in and out once more.

"He healed his last wound before I tried to start his heart again. I didn't know how long I did it but I remember what you did with Kazekage-sama. And I knew I could do it to, I ate a soldier pill and started to pump by life chakra into him." Sakura confession out.

Chiyo looked at Sakura nodded for her to continue.

"Then his heart started again as I switched to green chakra instead of blue, healing him more. Then I don't remember after that." Sakura finished her tale.

Chiyo noticed after his heart beep again, she had switch to green chakra that meant healing chakra and not life chakra. She knew that Sakura wasn't dead, but in the land of in between life and death. The girl actually thinks she is dead.

"Sakura… You're not dead, but in the land of in between life and death." Chiyo replied.

Sakura's eyes widen and stuttered out," I… used…"

"Hai, I know but you said after his heart started again. You used Green healing chakra and not blue life chakra. So you stop giving him your life as you healed his. You can and will be alive. Right now, my guess is that you are sleeping and came here." Chiyo thought.

Sakura looked at her and smiled." That means I can see Naruto again…"

"Hai, it does." Chiyo replied.

"Chiyo… why gave me two puppets?" Sakura asked.

Chiyo looked at Sakura." It's my gift to you, Sakura." With that said, Chiyo disappeared from sight.

Sakura looked around and called her name. Sakura wondered who would come now, as she didn't have many family members dead, the only ones were her grandparents on both sides and her father older brother; uncle Kane.

Soon Sakura saw five figures this time as she smiled." Grandpa Haruno, Grandma Haruno. Grandpa Koshi, Grandma Koshi and Uncle Kane!"

They all came closer to her and gave her a hug. "Sakura." They stated.

Sakura had tears within her eyes while she drank the sight of them into her mind.

"Sakura…" Sakura watched as all her grandparents and uncle shared a look. "Sakura… your parents don't know this… but you do have a blood line trait…"

"What? But…"

"Your uncle was the last to earn it as your father didn't become a shinobi. You can earn it." Her Grandpa Haruno told her.

"Really what is it?" Sakura asked. Never in her whole life that she thought had she had a blood line trait. She was always behind with her team mates. Naruto was the Kyuubi vessel and Uchiha with the sharingan and being an Uchiha.

"Gekko Dojutsu." Grandpa Haruno stated. Sakura eyes widen as she never heard of this Dojutsu before.

"Grandpa…"

"The Haruno clan has this Gekko Dojutsu. Your father gave up that right to know when he became a civilian against my orders. So he wouldn't know about the clan secret. "Her grandpa told her.

Maybe this was why she never really talked to her grandfather when her father was around but didn't ask any more about that. Instead Sakura wondered what it was.

"So what exactly is Gekko Dojutsu?" Sakura asked.

"It name meaning is moonlight. The Dojutsu can copy like the sharingan but at a different level, like mine I can read my opponents thoughts while my father couldn't. Your uncle can and…"

"I can move my opponents and kill them. However I was special like that, Sakura, you would need to found out on your own what yours does." Kane rectify to her.

"Also the Gekko is very powerful, you can look into the points of chakra like the Hyuuga clan can but you can't turn it off, since you have just starting to awaken yours. I will tell you more. " He told her as his eyes charged.

Sakura watched her grandfather's eyes when she saw them become a moon phase of the crescent. She could also tell from his blue eyes turned brown and yellow lining around them.

"Sakura, this is what the Gekko looks like. You may have noticed that my colors of my eyes changed from blue to brown with yellow at the sides. This is the elements I can use. I can use earth and lightning. While..." he said then he looked to his son; Kane.

Kane turned his black eyes into the crescent moon shape and had turned four colors. Sakura was blown away as she voiced out," Uncle…"

"My niece. I can use four elements. Red is fire, blue is water, green is wind and yellow is lightning. Every Haruno is different, some are the same and some are different. "Kane told her.

Sakura took this in her mind and then wondered since she was just starting to awaken hers, she wanted to know. She even did that chakra paper and it did nothing, so she thought she wasn't suited to use the elements like others.

"Sakura, your time is getting shorter now. When you go back to the village go to my house and in look in the attic. You're will find a box with the knowledge you will seek now." Grandma Haruno stated.

"Hai, but grandma. The house was destroyed invasion a few months ago." Sakura told them.

"The box isn't destroy but within the new house." Kane stated when she watched Grandma and Grandpa Haruno disappeared with uncle Kane.

She turned to her mother's parents. "Sakura we have a trait too, a small one but one altogether. Yours is to do with the voice. Genjutsu is the strong point to us. It's called Giman means Deception. Your mother has the box with the information within it. Sakura…. Trust in your instincts. Good bye Granddaughter." Her grandmother uttered while they disappeared.

Sakura stood up and sighed after all this years, she thought that she never had a trait speciality or a blood trait to turns out that she had two.

* * *

"Sakura…Sakura…" she closed her eyes and slowly went back wherever who was calling her.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Tenten looking over at while Shizune checking out other ninja's within the tent.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled as she jumped up and leaned more her friend. "Please never to that again."

Shizune turned and tears came while she walked over to Sakura, giving her a large hug. "Please…don't go."

"Shizune, Tenten. I'm fine." Sakura said as she looked around to see many ninja's grunting in pain. She stood up without help and quickly walked over to the first ninja.

"Shizune, where is Tsunade and the others?" Sakura asked as she healed one ninja and walked over towards a second one.

"She is fighting against Madara Uchiha. He was brought back to life. Naruto-kun and the others are still fighting against Obito Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha was seen heading towards Naruto." She replied as she looked at Sakura.

"Okay, Shizune. I'm going to Tsunade first, something is telling me to go there. I'm trusting my instincts." Sakura uttered. "Tenten please go to Naruto and warn him. Lee , help the rest with Obito."

Sakura smiled as she took weapons within her bag. "Now what where is Tsunade and the other kage's?"

A/N- Interesting two blood line traits. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Until next time Bye


End file.
